The present invention relates generally to toothbrushes and more particularly to a novel construction of a toothbrush which allows the brushing head to pivoted and to be adjustable with respect to the handle.
A prior art device in the form of a single head toothbrush bearing a plurality of tufts of bristles on its brushing head is generally known. The toothbrush is either rolled back and forth along the teeth in an oscillating motion or the toothbrush is "chewed on" in an up and down type motion. The main restriction is that the single bristle carrying head is usually formed as a planar continuation of an elongated handle. The hand holding the handle will have to move the brushing head in different orientations in order to brush efficiently the buccal and lingual surfaces of the teeth. Furthermore, for a right-handed person, this means that the brushing operation is more efficiently executed for the left half of the set of teeth than for the right half. In order to brush the right half more efficiently, the person may switch the toothbrush to his left hand. However, a right handed person is not so effective in the use of his left hand. Alternatively, the right hand may be slanted slightly.
Other prior art toothbrushes exist with different handle designs and groups of the bristles on the brushing head.